


make a move

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 30s gladio/20s ignis, M/M, sort of brotherhood era?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: Ignis just needs a little push in the right direction.





	make a move

**Author's Note:**

> this was another self-indulgent fic because i was feeling super soft for older gladio lol   
> hope you enjoy, and please no criticisms or critique.

"You should just ask him out already."

Ignis starts at the sound of the voice beside him. How he hadn't noticed Noct's arrival is beyond him; yet, it stands that he had, at some point, taken the spot next to where Ignis is situated, observing the current session taking place in the training hall.

Belatedly, the meaning of Noct's statement catches up with him, and a faint flush colors his face. "I haven't the foggiest idea what you mean," he mutters, shifting to fold his arms across his chest in a defiant stance. Noct just rolls his eyes.

"You're not subtle, Specs. There's literally

no other reason for you to be here. Who else would you be coming to see, anyway?" The prince shrugs his bag further up in his shoulder and takes a sip of the (lemonade iced tea, if Ignis isn't mistaken, considering a certain blond had recently gotten him addicted to it) drink in his hand. 

With a sigh, Ignis shakes his head. Better to feign ignorance than humor him and admit that the prince is right. "There is no such person, Noct. As a royal retainer myself, am I not allowed to observe the Crownsguard's training?"

"Seriously?" Noct snorts, and narrowly avoids choking on his drink. "Tell me one thing you actually observed. And no, Gladio's glistening muscles don't count."

At that, Ignis' face grows quite warm. "Is that all? Give him more credit than that, Noct. He's excellent at combat. I consider myself quite lucky to be given the chance to see him in action." 

The prince rolls his eyes again, snickering. "So you admit his muscles glisten?" Ignis blinks indignantly at him. "Look, you can make all the excuses you want. Anybody with eyes can see you think he's hot-"

" _ Noct! _ " Ignis' voice comes out slightly strained, an edge of panic seeping in when he notices the man they're discussing has glanced in their direction. "Please refrain from finishing whatever insipid comment you were about to make!" 

Noct shrugs and looks all too pleased with himself. "You're hopeless. At least I was honest when you asked if me and Prom were a thing." 

"The circumstances were quite different," Ignis argues, but he reluctantly has to admit the younger man has a point. He doesn't really want to humor him, though. "I would be correct in supposing you're here for Prompto, then?"

"Yep." Noct looks proudly toward the group of trainees Gladio has been supervising, a fluffy head of blond hair standing out toward the end of one row. "Came to pick him up since they're gonna be done soon." 

As if on cue, the group of young soldiers are dismissed, and Prompto comes bounding over like an excitable puppy. He launches himself onto Noct, who narrowly avoids dropping the unfinished drink in his hand. "Noct! Did you see? I'm making good progress, right? Gladio even praised me today!" As he goes on in a breathless voice, Noct just listens with a fond grin on his face, nodding along. Prompto then takes notice of Ignis. "You came to watch practice too, huh, Iggy? You've been coming by a lot lately. Trying to catch a glimpse of ol' Gladio in action, I bet." He winks, earning a snicker from Noct while Ignis blushes. 

Is he really that obvious?

Oh, Astrals, it would appear Gladio is approaching them. Time to make an escape. "I have work to do, I really should be going," Ignis says hastily, clapping Prompto on the shoulder. "It was nice to see you, Prompto, Noct. Please excuse me." The two younger men exchange a look, which Ignis ignores in favor of making a beeline for the doors.

He doesn't make it far, though. "Iggy, hang on a sec," comes the voice that makes his heart stutter. His legs refuse to work, his hand frozen on the door handle. Willing himself not to blush, he hesitates, then slowly turns around to face Gladio. The older man is practically glowing, his post-exercise appearance positively radiant. Ignis swallows hard. 

It takes a few seconds to recover and find his voice. "... Yes?" Sheer willpower keeps him where he is when the small grin Gladio gives him overwhelms him with the urge to swoon. 

"... Let's go over here so we're not blockin' the door," Gladio says, and the Six bless him, that's a hand on Ignis' arm leading him toward the emptier side of the training hall. The touch feels electric, shooting a jolt of warmth from the point of contact through Ignis' whole body. He does his best to school his expression into neutrality, prays to whichever astral is listening to ensure he doesn't look entirely and pathetically enamored. 

From across the hall, Ignis is vaguely aware of Prompto and Noct making obnoxious kissing faces toward him, but he reasons if he ignores them long enough, they'll leave. They don't, to his dismay, but he can hardly focus on that when Gladio's still holding onto his arm and smiling at him with a hint of amusement.

Ramuh smite him this very second, Gladio is much to handsome for his own good. It's really quite unfair, for him to make such an expression and expect Ignis to survive it.

When Gladio speaks again, an anticipatory shiver runs down Ignis' spine. "Thanks for comin' to watch training. Honestly, I think having an extra set of eyes on 'em helps whip the newbies into shape. They don't wanna mess up in front of the prince's royal advisor." 

Ignis scoffs, if only to cover up the painful way his heart just skipped a beat. "Hardly the reason, I assure you. You're simply an excellent instructor, Gladio." He worries his bottom lip when Gladio chuckles, the sound likely more pleasant than it ought to be to Ignis' ears.  

"Glad ya think so," he says, and finally, he moves his hand from Ignis' arm. Ignis hates the fact that he instantly misses the warmth, to the extent that he has to physically restrain himself from chasing after the retreating limb. He is quite chagrined when Gladio seems to notice anyway, a knowing glint in his eyes as he quirks a brow at Ignis. "Though, I hafta say, you've been comin' by a lot recently. Any particular reason?"

Gods, that's a loaded question. Ignis takes a shuddering breath and does his best to maintain calm, indifferent eye contact. "A simple interest in observing the skills involved in combat training." It should be a believable excuse, he reasons, but clearly Gladio sees right through him. 

"Coulda fooled me," the older man laughs. Blush returns to brighten Ignis' cheeks. Perhaps he should stop dodging around the subject, if it will only continue to embarrass him. "Not gonna lie, Iggy, you're not subtle."

Now sighing in resignation, Ignis hangs his head, averting his gaze toward his feet. "... Noct said the same thing," he mutters.

"Kid's more observant than he looks," Gladio says. He takes a step forward, closer to Ignis, who stiffens involuntarily. "Y'know, I wanted to wait. Figured it'd be better to let you make a move when you were ready." Another step, and Ignis' heart begins to race. "I'm a patient guy, on principle. But..." Now there's but an inch or two between them, and Ignis can feel the heat radiating from Gladio, even more so when strong arms reach behind him, tugging him against Gladio's broad chest. "... Guess I'm only impatient when it comes to you." 

It's dizzying in the most satisfying way, the position in which Ignis finds himself. His hands are pressed to Gladio's chest where he'd steadied himself, and when he looks up, he's greeted by the look of desire in Gladio's eyes that sends a prickle of uninhibited interest along Ignis' skin. The scent of him, sweat and cologne, infiltrates Ignis' nostrils until he's unable to smell anything else.

It's truly a wonder he'd managed to abstain from this for so long.

"... Apologies," he mumbles. He gives in and grabs fistfuls of Gladio's uniform jacket. "It would seem I pointlessly prolonged the whole process." 

"No harm no foul," Gladio tells him with a light chuckle. "Just glad if I could speed things up." 

Ignis tries to think of something witty to respond. His mind, however, short circuits when Gladio leans in and kisses him. The sensation produces a soft moan in the back of Ignis' throat, and his eyes instantly slip closed as he clings to Gladio, following the movements of his expert mouth. The brush of his beard against Ignis' jaw elicits another quiet noise, which causes him to smile against Ignis' lips.

All of Ignis' earlier reluctance is completely absent now, replaced with a fervent eagerness to reciprocate, to taste as much of Gladio as he can. Gladio is far too good with his tongue. And his hands, frankly, with how sensitive Ignis feels as fingers tease his hips. 

Ignis is overstimulated and breathless when Gladio draws back, appearing quite pleased with his handiwork. He laughs when the remainder of the Crownsguard trainees who hadn't yet left (including, to Ignis' horror, Prompto and Noct) wolf whistle or applaud the public display. With a flustered groan, Ignis hides his face against Gladio's chest and tries to regain his breath and composure. 

"You busy after this?" Gladio asks, unable to keep his amusement out of his voice. Ignis wants to get mad at him for it, but in all honesty, he quite likes that tone from him. 

"Unfortunately, no," he replies without moving, words muffled by the fabric of Gladio's jacket. Gladio laughs again.

"Then how's about we go get dinner? I know a good place not too far from here." 

All Ignis can do is nod. He actually quite likes it right here. Gladio's embrace is warm, and he smells illegally good, really. He nuzzles Gladio's chest, earning yet another laugh. The sound rumbles pleasantly in his ears.

"Having fun?" Gladio asks, evidently also enjoying himself.

"Indeed." Ignis simply settles his weight against Gladio and stays there. "Give me a few more minutes and then you may drag me to whichever establishment is to your liking."

Gladio hums his approval. "Sounds like a good plan to me."


End file.
